1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a data writing device (e.g., an image forming device) having a function of writing data to external memory devices.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices having a function of scanning a document and writing data read from the document to an external memory device have been widely used. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-028179 (hereafter, referred to as JP2007-028179A) discloses an example of such an image forming device. The image forming device is configured to allow a user to input a writing command for wiring data to an external memory.